Firewhiskey and Blood
by JinSai
Summary: Oh no someones depressed and guess who walks in?
1. Chapter 1

He paced the corridor looking for a place to relax, to escape…when the door appeared he wasn't surprised, he smiled. 'Hmm… wonder what the room will give me today?' he thought then walked into the room of requirements.

In the room there was a strange looking bed, well actually it looked like a normal bed, like the ones in the dorms but, it was see through. Like a shadow of a bed. The fireplace was had a nice fire burning and sitting in front of the chair was two large comfy chairs and two tables. The chair on the left was closest to the table with what he assumed was three bottles of firewhiskey and two glass snifters. On the other table was a deep bowl colored a dark red. Next to the bowl on the left, was a dagger about as long as his hand with a very sharp thin blade and a hilt made of iron in the shape of a serpent with inlaid ruby eyes, on the right a blood replenishing potion. From past experience he knew to swallow down the potion before his nightly activities for he often forgot to after.

Before sitting down he moved two bottles of the whiskey and one snifter to the table by the bowl. He sighed and sat, poured the snifter full and leaned back to stare into the fire as he sipped the whiskey, enjoying the burn of it going down his throat. As he sat and sipped he fingered the scars that littered his arms. He was half way through the first bottle when he started to set up for the next part of the evening. Totally buzzed he opened the second bottle and rested his arm over the bowl. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice when the door started to open.

A.N: I know it's kind of short but I really wanted to get this posted. So yeah tell me if you like it and if you do I can post the second chapter. Oh and anyone want to beta this I would really appreciate it. And who is this? We shall find out in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

His jaw dropped. There was simply no other way to explain it. Severus never expected to actually find the Potter brat much less like this. The boy was sitting nursing a snifter of seemingly his third bottle of firewhiskey and bleeding profusely out of the many cuts on his forearm which was resting, rather limply, over a red bowl. Said bowl was filled with blood and whiskey, which he suspected had been poured over the cuts by said boy, his suspicions were confirmed merely seconds later when the boy did just that.

Finally realization of what he was seeing caught up to his brain as he watched the boy pour another glass full and toss it back like a pro. "Potter!" He shouted at the boy. "Oh, hullo p'fessor!" Harry said in a cheery fashion, "I was wonderin' why the room gave me three bottles a whiskey, I usually only drink two." Harry struggled to stand then clutched his head as it spun. Using the arm of the chair he stood and stumbled over to the bed, falling down face first. "Oh sorry, you want some? I'm just gonna lie here." Harry randomly gestured to the vague area behind him with the bleeding arm, and then passed out cold. "What in the name of Merlin am I going to do now?" Severus asked no one in particular.

Severus figured that he would start at the beginning and rolled the brat over, pulled down the covers, took off his shoes, and tucked him in up to his waist. Then he imagined bandages and a cleansing potion he had created when he came back from a particularly nasty meeting where he was the test dummy for a new cutting spell that was created so it couldn't be healed by magic. He didn't bother with a blood replenishing potion after seeing the vial with the remnants of one in it. "At least the infernal brat had thought to do that…" he muttered to himself. After bandaging Potters arm he stepped back and looked at the boy lying in the strange bed. Then he turned to the chairs. Banishing the bowl and its contents he grabbed the clean snifter and filled it with the remaining contents of the third bottle which was just enough for one glass, and sat there waiting for the boy to wake, all the while contemplating how in the world he was going to tell Dumbledore that his beloved golden boy was an alcoholic and a cutter. He sighed rubbing his temples.

Harry knew this feeling, the feeling that there were a thousand rampaging hippogriffs running circles on his brain. "Well I got wasted again." He muttered to himself, groaned and opened his eyes to his bright blurry surroundings. 'Hmm…Wonder where my glasses are…' he thought

"Here Potter." Severus said and handed them to him. Harry just stared in horror.

"I thought you were a dream." He stated and took the glasses, "just a figment of my clouded mind…wait how much did you see?" he asked starting to panic.

Severus sighed. "All of it I assume unless there is more than just drinking abominable amounts of alcohol and slicing your arm as you would a cucumber."(A.N: I don't know if English wizards even eat cucumbers but it fit my purpose…)

Harry looked at him in shock. "And you aren't running to the headmaster?" he looked genuinely curious. "What would be the point in that?"

Severus asked. "I saw no need running to the headmaster to tell him something I am sure he already knew about."


End file.
